


have you tried turning it off and back on again?

by Sevaxa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, kara is a boomer who doesnt use antivirus and installs 50 toolbars, kara is an absolute gay mess, lena knows her shit, sexy computer repair, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevaxa/pseuds/Sevaxa
Summary: Kara's bad with computers. Like, really bad. So, when her laptop dies in the middle of the night and she has work she needs to finish, L-Squad is there to save her butt.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 479





	1. Kernel Panic

**_*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*_ **

“Fuck!”

Kara frantically mashed the power button on her laptop. A few minutes ago, she had been quietly sitting in the National City Public Library, tapping away at her latest journalism assignment from Prof. Carr. The next, she was staring at a black screen as her laptop shut off at half battery, possibly wiping an hour’s hard work. People turned and glanced at her as she tried to keep her swearing at a reasonable level. She checked the outlet to see if it had gotten unplugged; no dice. The laptop wouldn’t even boot to her windows login. It wouldn’t turn on at all, no matter what button combinations she pressed. The fans would spin up and give her hope; then the power would shut off a second later with nothing on the screen. And, to make matters worse, it was 11PM and her assignment was due at 8 AM the next morning. 

Kara paced back and forth quickly between a hulking row of bookshelves. The buzzing fluorescent lights in the stacks glared brightly at her as she tried to calm down, her mind running a million times a minute as she tried to come up with a solution in time. No, campus tech support wouldn’t be open at this hour. She crossed that option off in her head. Brainy, her tech-savvy roommate, would probably not appreciate being woken up in the dead of night a day before midterms to deal with her problem. Another option gone. That left her, really, with one option, that her wallet cried out in pain at the thought of.

After speaking with the late-night librarian for a phone number lookup, Kara was in business. She tapped the number into her phone, heart in her throat as she heard the call ring, and ring. And ring. And then, finally, a brusque sounding man picked up the phone. “L-Squad Computer Repair, please state the nature of your problem.” Kara nearly dropped her phone in relief. Her voice was shaky as she replied.

“Hi, uh, yeah… I-I have some important stuff on my laptop and it won’t turn on!” She shuffled out through the library entrance doors out into the cool air, breath ghosting in front of her as she continued. “I’m at NC Public Library, can you send someone out to see what’s wrong with it? And soon, please.” She quipped at the end, not trying to sound demanding but impressing the gravity of the situation all the same. She heard what could be misconstrued as a sigh on the other end, before the deep voice spoke up again. “Ma’am, please stay calm. Can I get a name for your repair ticket?” Kara’s jaw dropped a little bit as she realized her previous eagerness. “Kara. Um, Kara Danvers. Please tell me you have someone nearby!”

Kara heard the clack of a keyboard somewhat close to the microphone on the other end, before the receptionist spoke again. “We have an available technician quite close to your location. Before you confirm this repair request, please be sure to note the cost of late-night repair runs higher than during the day. Do you sti-” “Please! Yes!” Kara all but shouted into the phone. This midterm assignment was crucial to her passing Snapper’s class, and she had everything to lose if that document was gone. More typing on the other end, and a breath. “A technician should be there in about twenty minutes.” Kara’s shoulders sagged, and she sighed in relief. “Thank you!” She ended the call quickly and went back inside the library to warm up.

* * *

The L-Squad technician was nothing if not prompt. Fifteen minutes had elapsed since Kara’s call, and now Kara was watching one of the most beautiful women she’d ever seen in her entire life walk up to her study table. Long jet black hair was done up into a bun, peeking out the back of a black company hat. A chunky laptop bag was slung over her shoulder, impressing into a smart looking black company polo with the L-Squad logo on the right breast. The outfit was strikingly casual, though, complete with somewhat loose black jeans that cut off right above the ankle. A lanyard with several USB drives and a keycard hung out of her front pocket, jingling as the woman walked with purpose across the library entrance area towards the study cubbies. 

Kara had realized she was staring, and swallowed on a tongue as dry as the Sahara. She moved quickly to get up from her chair to greet her newfound savior. “I’m Lena, L-Squad junior tech,” She had introduced herself. Lena then found herself in a relieved hug as Kara nearly wept in thanks for her coming so quickly and so late in the night. Lena had laughed loud and wide, earning the glare of the librarian, before assuring Kara that she usually worked the night shift, and to please not worry about it. 

Lena set to work unpacking her equipment from her bag, pulling out a sleek looking black and red laptop along with two more USB drives and a disk sleeve. “What seems to be the problem?” Lena asked while gesturing towards Kara’s dead laptop. Kara thought for a second. “Well, one second I’m working on my schoolwork, and the next the laptop is making this god-awful beeping noise and turning itself on and off.” Lena’s strikingly green eyes looked concerned as she listened and examined the laptop. 

“I tried wiggling the plug and turning it off and on again, but nothing worked. I really need those files, like, for tomorrow morning.” Kara did her best impression of desperation, but in secret her heart had calmed from strong pounding to light fluttering as soon as she had seen the technician. Lena nodded. She took Kara’s older grey laptop and set it beside her own, plugged it in, and hit the power button. Again, nothing happened except the fans spinning up and down repeatedly, before another ear-shattering beep code filled the once-quiet study hall. She disconnected the power calmly and waited 30 seconds before flipping the laptop over and blowing into the back vent grille. 

Much to Kara’s shock, a huge plume of fine dust came rocketing out of the side vents of the laptop, and Lena shot her an unreadable look. “When’s the last time you dusted your computer out?” She asked with concern. Kara shrugged and then slumped forward in shame. “I didn’t know you had to do that.” She admitted sheepishly. Lena’s eyes bore into hers, and she looked away for several reasons. 

“It’s possible your computer is stuck in a thermal boot loop due to overheating from dust buildup. We’d need to take this outside to dust it out. Is that alright?” Lena asked more as an order as she pulled out an unopened twin-pack of canned air from her laptop bag. Kara nodded her approval, and Lena was hoisting the laptop up and away from her in record time, like a mother taking a toy from a disobedient child. Kara found Lena’s indignancy kind of hot. Like, really hot. Like, oh god, I’m attracted to my computer technician hot.

* * *

Lena knelt on the concrete steps of the library as she removed the back cover of Kara’s laptop. Within seconds, white gouts of dust flew out of the poor machine as she liberally applied canned air to every fan apparatus she could reach. After five minutes of intermittent blasts of air, Lena stood up in victory, and smiled proudly at Kara. And that didn’t help her fluttering heart at all, because Lena’s hat was fingerprinted with dust on one side and her face and shirt were lightly colored with it as well. It made her look like she had a few freckles on her pale skin. “‘Should be all set, now. Make sure from now on to dust it regularly.” She chided gently, before smoothing over Kara’s shame again with another flashed smile and a glint in her eyes. “Let’s get this baby inside and see if she works, alright?” Lena slid the back cover onto the laptop and motioned Kara back into the library. Kara nearly stumbled on the staircase to open the door for Lena to enter more easily. 

Once inside, Kara’s focus was markedly more serious now that there was a distinct possibility that the repair would be a success. Lena replaced the laptop beside hers, and plugged it back in. Kara was nearly on her knees praying at this point. Lena pressed the power button, and after a few seconds of hard drive noises, the laptop POSTed and the screen sprang to life into the Windows 7 boot sequence. 

Kara nearly wept as she threw her arms around Lena’s shoulders from behind in excitement. “Oh my god! Thank you! Oh god, please let my file still be there…” She clung close to Lena as the computer booted slowly. Lena laughed quietly and patted her hand across her chest on Kara’s arm to calm her. Which it didn’t. The warmth of Lena’s hand on her forearm was fleeting, but sent a shock through Kara’s spine all the same. She realized she could smell Lena’s shampoo, her face so close to Lena’s bun, a soft lavender-mint fragrance that filled the nose with memories of good times past.

Her eyes fluttered closed for the shortest of moments as her heartbeat kicked up a notch. Lena was really soft and warm and alive against her; something she hadn’t felt in a few months due to the stress of finals and college life. The soft jingle of the Windows 7 login screen theme emanated from the laptop, and just like that, they separated. 

Kara logged in as quickly as possible, messing up her password a few times in her eagerness. She almost screamed in relief as Windows Document Recovery popped up over her desktop image of her, Alex, and Krypto on a summer’s afternoon picnic a few years ago. Her journalism presentation was intact, losing only a few minutes’ work before the computer overheated. 

She spun on her heels to Lena, beaming at her. Lena was already packing away her equipment and picking up her car keys from the table to leave. “Sorry, I just got another ping that I’m needed downtown for emergency server maint. Have you got all your files back?” She asked as she let the weight of her laptop fall into the bag around her shoulder again before zipping it up with crushing finality. Kara jogged around the table and leapt into a hug with Lena, who made a soft oof sound as she was nearly knocked off balance from the combination of the heavy laptop off her shoulder and Kara. “Yes, thank you, Lena. You saved my life. Literally!” She withdrew and held her computer angel at arms length, regarding her for a second. Lena’s eyes seemed almost sad, but her face held a smile as she waved off the compliment. “Anytime. Just make sure you keep those fans clean!” She jabbed at Kara’s collarbone with an index finger. 

The library doors swung out and Lena was in the parking lot and was gone in a few minutes. Kara knew, she was watching her the entire time.


	2. Dial Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara literally downloads more ram. lena comes to the rescue and catches the feels

The second time, Kara would swear on her life, is an accident too. A few months later, during the stress of finals, her laptop was starting to give out again. It was slow in the maddening way that only older but still functional hardware is, and she was getting fed up with waiting two minutes for a Word document to open. So when she looked online to learn how to “speed up computer”, the programs she had installed backfired on her. Her computer had slowed down even more drastically instead. She sat in her small dorm room, frustrated beyond belief as the computer’s fans started to whine louder and louder while the cursor lagged all over the place. She contemplated either tossing the damn old thing out entirely, or seeking help. The IT center is open right now, she recalled. That would end up being a two mile round trip in January freezing temperatures, though, and Kara didn’t have a car on campus. 

Lena’s smiling, dusted face flashed into her mind. Her heart rate ticked up. She had a few dreams about Lena in the interim from then until now; but she had mostly forgotten how striking she found the young woman. She couldn’t have been older than 22, Kara thought, as her cheeks pinked at the thought of meeting her again. Kara was in her senior year of her investigative journalism major, pegging her at only 21 herself. Before she could ponder any longer, her laptop made a loud beep as it shut itself off. 

Kara was dialing the number immediately.

The evening receptionist was a chipper young lady, who answered the phone promptly. Kara explained quickly her laptop woes, and the lady assured her that a technician would be out in about half an hour. After a few back and forth confirmations of payment, the call ended. Kara’s heart fluttered again, and she smiled dumbly to herself as she realized how absurd the situation was. She didn’t even know if Lena worked this early in the night. For all she knew, some dude would show up to help her. But ever present was the nagging pull in her heart, that little hope that Lena would show up again to save her day.

The next half hour was the longest of Kara’s life. She laid on her bed playing on her phone for a while, before dozing for a brief nap. Awakening to rapping on her dorm’s door, she shot out of bed immediately in a daze. 

“Kara Danvers?” The all too familiar voice rang out behind the door. Kara’s eyes shot wide open as she clutched her chest briefly to calm herself. “C-coming! Thanks for showing up so quick-“ Her words died in her throat as she opened the door. Lena was dressed far more casually, no smart company cap or emblazoned tee. Her raven hair was down, curls cascading over her shoulders in a windswept way that stole Kara’s ability to breathe. She still carried the bulky laptop bag slung around her shoulder, over a warm looking blue turtleneck sweater. Tight jet black thermal leggings that hugged her in all the right places finished off her outfit, and also Kara’s mental state. 

Lena beamed at her and spoke warmly. “I saw the repair ticket and noticed your name on it. Thought I’d come to the rescue since I already have experience with your machine. Nobody likes sitting at home on a day off with nothing to do.” She chattered questions about the computer as she sidled into the small dorm space and started to unpack her bag. Kara answered to the best of her ability, her heart soaring into her cheeks as she explained what had transpired. 

Upon hearing the answer “free software” from Kara, Lena’s eyebrows furrowed. “I think you may have some malware preventing your operating system from functioning properly. It would probably be best if we gave you a fresh install of Windows, instead of you trying to speed up your old hardware with phony online tools.” Her eyes were fierce but sincere, drilling into Kara’s. Kara felt like she could swim for eternity in her emerald irises. 

A long pause followed the end of Lena’s statement. Kara was at a loss. She simply nodded and Lena quickly got to work on the machine. She tried to get it to boot into Windows, but the drive was throwing a no boot sector error upon selection in the BIOS. Lena sighed. She reached into her laptop bag and pulled out both her modern looking laptop and an external hard drive dock. After some quick surgery to Kara’s laptop, she sat back in the creaky dorm chair, satisfied as she began backing up the personal data on Kara’s extracted drive to a chunky looking USB stick. 

The whole process had taken about fifteen minutes, and Lena had noticed Kara staring raptly at her, ten minutes ago. It was hard to ignore, even in her periphery while she was working. The way the blonde’s chest rose and fell more rapidly, her rose lips parting ever so slightly to breathe more deeply when Lena spoke to explain her repair progress. The way Kara was trying and failing to contain her hand fidgeting, her distractingly toned arms flexing sometimes like she was restraining herself from doing something rash. Lena swallowed through the silence that bloomed between them. She glanced away from the large screen of her laptop to her enraptured client.

“This might take a while, Kara. Care to tell me more about yourself? We have the time.” Lena’s grin flashed and she could see the blood rising in the girl’s cheeks.

After a few bumbling false starts and throat clearings from Kara, the two fell into a natural rhythm of polite chatting about their current and prospective careers. Kara was getting a senior capstone internship at CatCo, and her final Journalism presentation had gone swimmingly, though except for old Snapper grilling her on a few formatting errors, she had passed with flying colors. The giggly pride she saw from Kara as she explained this felt like red hot chains pulling tight around Lena’s heart. The way she moved her hands while she talked absolutely did not help Lena’s infatuation, muscles bulging in all the right places of her forearms as she animatedly reiterated how Lena had saved her butt a few months ago.

All too quickly, now, it was Lena’s turn; her career as a computer technician had started in her teens when she began getting hands-on experience with local jobs for the family business. Her brother owned L-Squad, but recently Lena had taken a more forthright position in the company, earning many loyal customers with her outstanding promptness and service. The way she inflected  _ service _ in a lower octave might not have been intentional, but the way Kara’s back went board straight and a shaky “ _ mhm _ ” floated from her was nothing but telling. 

As the conversation died down, they suddenly had quite the hard time maintaining eye contact. Lena glanced at the progress bar on her backup utility: 43%. 

She jumped as Kara, who had sidled over beside Lena to better see the monitor, made blessedly warm hand contact with her thigh. Just bracing herself on it, just to lean over the chair and check. But it was doing absolutely unholy things to Lena’s guise of professionalism. Kara’s face was way too close all of a sudden, her profile in perfect focus over her shoulder as Lena struggled to keep herself from gaping like a fool. Then Kara turned and made eye contact, and Lena may well just have been lost in the deep blue sea. 

Only one rational thought crossed her mind from then on out: “ _ To hell with workplace ethics. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quarantine got me feelin some kinda waaaaayyyyy expect the ending chapter of this to be soon tm and it will be explicite when thats published


	3. Cybersex

Kara was warm like a summer’s breeze. First the touch of their lips, just a ghost as they met each other in the middle. Lena felt a shaky breath skitter from Kara as they softly embraced. Kara’s kisses were slow and reverent, her eyes fluttering open just a tad to drink in how Lena’s cheeks pinked at her gentle caresses. She didn’t linger on Lena’s lips too long, though, soon her mouth embarked on a lingering journey up and down Lena’s cheek and neck. 

“Tell me…” Kara began, her left hand sliding up Lena’s neck into her hair to tug ever so lightly. “How should I show you how beautiful I think you are?” The words were faltering, peppered with soft kisses to the skin underneath Lena’s ear. She drew away to regard Kara more properly, already quite dazed by the minute or so of soft ministrations. Kara’s normally baby blue irises were blown, a spine shivering look of unbridled want stuck in her eyes. Eyes which roved unashamedly downwards and back up to Lena’s. Eyes which held a million promises and the will to deliver on them.

“Surprise me.”

Lena swallowed hard, already feeling leagues too hot wearing her turtleneck in the heated dorm room. A bead of sweat rolled down her back. The pause hung pregnant for a few seconds, before Lena found herself in a soft “yes, oh yes, Kara, please…” monologue as Kara surged back upon her. 

Lena’s hands landed on Kara’s wrists as they became a flurry of touch. Lena gasped into Kara’s hungry lips as she felt long fingers and then smooth palms glide up her hips and stomach under her sweater. She let go and lifted her arms as Kara ducked under the sweater to continue her attack on Lena’s newly exposed skin as they divested of the offending garment.

Kara sighed happily as she recaptured Lena’s lips after her face popped free from the sweater. Kara tilted Lena’s head back, her hips swinging to plant a devastating clothed thigh braced between Lena’s own. Kara drew back to readjust herself as Lena’s fingers flew to the buttons of her dress shirt. She puffed her chest out and leaned back on the computer desk as Lena’s fingers fumbled the shirt open in seconds.

She smirked. “Do you always find yourself undressing clients?” Her eyes glinted dangerously in the warm light of the early afternoon. Lena cracked a shy smile while at the same time gaining full access to Kara’s surprisingly toned torso. “I’ve never been on a jobsite quite like this one.” She spoke reverently, as if only to herself in awe of the adonis before her. Kara wasn’t wearing a bra, of course, Lena thought to herself. This is her dorm room after all. 

Kara’s rosy nipples pebbled in the cooler air, and she could see races of goosebumps spreading across her skin. And then, the only thing she cared about was getting her lips around those pink peaks that strained to be touched. 

So she did.

Kara’s reaction was immediate, her free hand coming up to cradle Lena’s head as she arched over the table. The way Lena swirled her tongue over each nipple, before sucking gently and detaching to blow air over the wet flesh, all while maintaining eye contact with her, it was almost too much for Kara. Her thighs shook, flexing inadvertently into the apex of Lena’s hips. That earned a soft, rumbling moan from the woman below her, a sound she could swear she felt right inside her cunt.

Kara made to stand up fully, and Lena followed her, surging up to kiss her as they maneuvered over onto Kara’s twin size bed with a thump and some giggles between the two. Kara leaned over Lena, brushing the wild black hair out of Lena’s face with soft hands. Blonde hair caged them both, and there were a few moments of heavy silence, full of gazes, before they both spoke.

“You’re so beau—“

“You’re the most ama—“

Like a coiled spring set loose, they both burst out into giggles and met again in the middle with exploratory lips and sighs. 

Kara’s lips trailed down past Lena’s collarbone, lingering reverence onto her perked nipples, and trailed slowly lower and lower as her hands pressed Lena’s hips down into the bed. She felt Lena’s chest expand with a deep gasp as she nibbled her way down to Lena’s jeans. Kara made searing eye contact with Lena as she skillfully popped the clasp open with one hand. 

Lena’s thoughts were absolutely not her own. She felt that the spirit of abject perversion had taken over her, and she liked it. Her soft whispered pleas to Kara were then soon answered, as two achingly long fingers were running through her. She found herself shucked of her jeans unceremoniously, before Kara descended upon her once more. 

Kara wasted no time at all, hand pressing Lena’s thighs apart. She leaned over her to capture her in a kiss as she also ran two soft but firm fingers gently over Lena’s clit. Lena felt like it was all going so fast. She knew that Kara was just now discovering how drenched her assault had made her. Lena would have felt dirty if she wasn’t being insistently dragged through the throes of pleasure by Kara’s deft fingers.

Kara let her fingers fall further, pressing Lena open with two of the thickest feeling fingers Lena had ever felt inside her. A soft choked groan left her as she tossed her head back, Kara immediately seizing the opportunity to latch a soft suckling kiss onto her neck.

“Lena, tell me if something is too much.” 

Lena could only nod. It was really really hard to focus when Kara was drawing tight circles around her gspot and her thumb was bumping against her hard clit. 

It was all going so fast to Lena, and it eventually caught up to her as after a minute or so of this, Lena found herself letting out a cry as she came all over Kara’s hand. Kara let her have a few seconds before she let her lips fall to Lena’s, having watched enraptured with Lena’s release. Lena was red faced and breathing heavily, and it was the hottest thing Kara had ever seen. Eventually, Lena’s sweaty hand started to move Kara’s out of the vicinity, and she flopped down on the bed next to Lena.

“You’re cute.” She bopped Lena’s nose with her clean hand, delighting in the blush that threatened her already red complexion. Lena stuck out her tongue.

The computer beeped it’s approval, or so it seemed like. It had successfully finished backing up the contents of Kara’s drive. Lena simply groaned and shot a glance at Kara before rolling over in bed to get dressed enough to sit at the desk. She was back in work mode, her legs were wobbly, and Kara viewed that as a badge of success. She smirked. Maybe she could afford to have a few more issues with her computer today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fin maybe? wash ur hands and find me @lethbien on twitter or @lethbienne on tumblr


End file.
